Magic is Possible
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: After the Triwizard tournament Harry had enough with the Wizarding World. He asked Albus Dumbledore for help, with hope to find a normal life with Sirius. Dumbledore decided to send the two to Middleton, USA; others had decided to move there as well. Harry and Sirius are the main characters


After the Triwizard tournament, Harry James Potter is having a bad day and with Cedric Amos Diggory's death and Voldemort returning. Harry was in the boy's dormitory packing his things included the Marauder's map and his Cloak of invisibility. He had already talked to Dumbledore about it and Dumbledore had promise to help him, Sirius and anyone who want to move with him.

'' Harry my boy are you sure of this'' the grandfatherly voice asks behind Harry

'' Yes I'm sure Dumbledore, huh why do you have the Sword of Gryffindor with you'' Harry asked Dumbledore

'' I thought you should help it as you did pulled it out of the hat and I also got everything from the from the Potters, Blacks and your vaults along with things I added into the bag'' Dumbledore said while putting the sword into the bag

'' Oh I wasn't the only who brought and put things in the bag, the other teachers expect Severus Snape. Others like Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Ron Weasley did too'' Dumbledore said to Harry

'' Thank you, Dumbledore'' Harry said

'' Please Harry, it Albus and here are your, Sirius, Remus and the Tonks passport on a plane that knows Sirius is innocent. Oh here a few more if anyone want to go with you'' Dumbledore said as he handing Harry thirteen passports

'' Oh and Harry, please enroll in Salem Witches' Institute'' Albus asked

'' Salem Witches' Institute isn't that a girl only school'' Harry asked Albus

'' No it just named after the Salem Witch Trials, I know there two in north America there's one in Salem, Massachusetts Salem Witch Institute and another named under the same name Salem Witches' Institute they just added the e and s'' Albus explain

'' Ok, I promise'' Harry said as he took the passports and the bag

'' Hold on to my arm Harry my boy'' Dumbledore said and Harry did just that then they apparition out of Hogwarts

Dumbledore and Harry had apparition to the airport, once there Dumbledore told Harry to go north then there will be a room with Sirius and the others in there waiting for him. So Harry went where Dumbledore said to go and when he got to the door he went in and saw Sirius, Remus, a woman with bubblegum pink hair along with a man and a woman if Harry has to guess he would say that they are the woman parents. Too his surprises Hermione, her parents, Arthur Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley and Ron Weasley are there too.

'' Mr. Weasley why, what about Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Percy'' Harry asked him

'' First it's ex Mrs. Weasley now, I found out she had been trying to get Ginny with you so she can have the Potter money so I divorce her. Percy and Ginny wanted to stay with her so they will go back to Molly's maiden name Prewett, Molly probably thinks she still the heir to the Prewett's fortune.'' Arthur said

'' But didn't you said to me that the second oldest get the mother's title of heir'' Harry asked him

'' Yes you are correct Harry, Charlie is the heir to the Prewett but don't worry he won't listen to Molly's pleas or anyone else's'' Arthur reply

'' And what about the stuff you brought for me, how did you buy them if you don't mind me asked'' Harry asked

'' Harry did you honestly think we had no money, Molly may have been my wife but not even I trusting will the real Weasley's fortune. Oh you can keep that stuff, we have all of the Weasley's fortune and others thing that belong to us'' Arthur said

'' What did Molly get'' Harry asked

'' Mom just got the house Harry, now enough asking us questions go ask Hermione why she's here'' Ron said to Harry causing Harry to turn to Hermione

'' Hermione why are you coming, if you were coming why did you buy me things and is Neville coming'' Harry asked all his questions for her

'' I'm coming Harry because I didn't want to be left alone and beside we the golden trio you and Ron won't survive without me. For question number two, we brought you that stuff because you needed more things. And for Neville no he's not coming he said he got his grandmother and parents her'' Hermione explain

'' Actually they are coming they just went ahead of us, because in a friend of Augusta Longbottom had informed her that they can restore Frank and Alice. Before you ask Harry yes Dumbledore knew they were coming'' Remus explain

When everyone was done talking and had their passports they went to the plane. Sirius told Harry that Hedwig and Ron's owl was with Neville so he shouldn't worry about Hedwig. Remus then told him that they had already brought a house well a mansion to live in.

'' Well off to our new life'' Harry thought as the plane took off

**Please Review but if you have anything nasty to say I don't want to hear it**

**This is also a challenge that I accept TheAnimeWriterLover**


End file.
